Starless Clan
by MoonfireSpam23
Summary: After Fireheart is exiled from ThunderClan, Bluestar appoints Cloudtail as ThunderClan deputy after overhearing his lack of faith in StarClan. Meanwhile, Spottedleaf realizes that she was wrong in her prophecy about fire saving the clan. Spinoff of LAAWW
1. Prologue 1

A tortoiseshell she-cat charged through the ThunderClan forest, all her senses on high alert. The sun beat down on her back, causing her to pant heavily; she really didn't care. There were more important things to worry about. Darting her amber eyes from side to side, the former medicine cat bolted into Four Trees.

The clearing was packed from side to side with starry-furred former clan cats. Their individual clan scents faded as time went on, though you could still distinguish it by scenting hard.

A golden tom laid on the Great Rock with a small red furred cat next to him. The red tom raised his head when the tortoiseshell entered the clearing. "Spottedleaf? What's wrong?"

"Redtail! I... I..." She gasped and slid to the ground; the toms padded to the edge of Four Trees where she fell. The golden colored cat nosed Spottedleaf, and she lifted her head, misery bright in her eyes. "I was wrong, Redtail. About Fireheart's prophecy!"

"What prophecy," asked Redtail's companion.

"Fire alone will save our clan," murmured the former medicine cat. She licked a front paw, drew it over her ears, and sat up. "I was told by Bluestar to tell no one about it, Lionheart."

"How were you wrong?"

Though her eyes remained on her companions, Spottedleaf's amber pools seemed distant. "When I recieved the prophecy, I saw a red rogue standing in the WindClan camp. He told me his name was Fire. I was fixing to ask why he took me to WindClan when a burning cloud shot into the ThunderClan camp. Fire shot towards ThunderClan; I followed him. The clan was completely destroyed. All too many cats died..." She shuddered before continuing. "Fire saved the clan. He was the only one who did."

Redtail tipped his head to the side in confusion. "How does that make you wrong?"

"I thought the sign was about a cat saving ThunderClan." Spottedleaf shot her gaze to the ground as if in defeat. "But I was wrong..." By that point a crowd of StarClan cats gathered around the scene; most of them were from ThunderClan and WindClan.

"You keep saying that. What do you mean?!" A silver WindClan tabby called out.

"By that time in my dream," answered Spottedleaf, "I was sure that a savior would come for ThunderClan. I did not think about the rest of what Fire did. After ThunderClan was saved, he returned to WindClan. Before that, however, he left something for ThunderClan... A white kit."

"A kit?" Lionheart frowned. "Why a kit? Was it his?"

"I do not know if it was his kin or not. All I know is that the moment this kit grew up, a flaming cloud was over ThunderClan and WindClan. They... combined to protect the clans!"

StarClan roared out in confusion and excitement for the two clans.

"What is Fireheart's destiny, then? And what does the prophecy mean for WindClan? Why must they be protected?" Redtail padded over to a grassy spot under one of the great oaks. He purred softly as the greenleaf sun warmed his fox colored fur.

"WindClan were threatened by one of the other clans," answered Spottedleaf. Her eyes betrayed nothing of what was to come. "As for Fireheart..."


	2. Prologue 2

They were all seconds from betraying her. Bluestar knew it as surely as she knew her own paws. She padded through the forest, shooting her angry gaze to the queens warming their fur in the greenleaf sun and kits playing nearby. The she-cat sighed, walking towards Sunningrocks with her icy eyes remaining on Goldenflower and her kits.

"Bluestar." The ThunderClan leader slid to a halt, seconds from crashing into Spottedleaf. The tortoiseshell she-cat sat with her tail resting on her paws, and her eyes troubled. "I must speak with you- it's very important."

"Spottedleaf," Bluestar hissed, "you liar! You're just as big a liar as the rest of StarClan! You told me fire would save the clan, and it has almost destroyed me! First there was the ThunderClan fire, then Fireheart himself! Explain yourself!" She narrowed her eyes, daring the former medicine cat to speak. Spottedleaf opened her mouth to reply, then clearly thought better of the situation. Her eyes lit up.

"When you exiled Fireheart, Bluestar, you changed the course of fate. Not even StarClan know what the future holds." She paused, licking her lips and briefly staring at the ground. "What was meant to be never will..." What was the forest suddenly turned into Four Trees. Bluestar gasped as she saw a hill of bones nearby. Suddenly the scent of blood flooded into the clearing. The ThunderClan leader turned, watching with horror as a wave of blood reached up to the top of one of the oaks. Bluestar crouched down, tightly shutting her eyes and waiting for it to engulf her.

"Do not fear," murmured Spottedleaf. She padded forward and tapped her former leader's shoulder with her tail. "Look."

Opening her eyes, Bluestar gasped in shock to see a cloud of fire holding back the wave. The blood began to get smaller and smaller until it was gone. "How..."

"Do not fear for the future, Bluestar." Spottedleaf began to fade. The world around Bluestar was growing darker with the seconds. The leader yelped in terror as she started to fall... "You must appoint a new deputy. Trust me, the right one is closer than you think."

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

All of StarClan lay in the middle of Four Trees, talking softly and sharing tongues as they awaited the return of Spottedleaf. The tortoiseshell pushed her way through two holly bushes, instantly receiving the attention of every cat.

"Well," a black WindClan elder called, "how'd it go?!"

The former medicine cat started with how she lied to Bluestar over Fireheart's destiny, moving on to the wave of blood and ThunderClan's need of a deputy. In the end, all was silent.

"Wait a second," Redtail muttered, "she won't choose the right one!" His tail lashed in anger; Spottedleaf tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?" The medicine cat slid to the ground as Redtail approached her.

"I mean," he began, "that you know who she'll choose. It's more than likely that Fireheart will remain in WindClan. Who do you think a cat angry at StarClan like Bluestar will choose if that happens?"

Terror flooded through Spottedleaf as the truth of Redtail's words sunk in. "No... Not him!" Redtail hung his head as silence as the knowledge of what was to come sank in the rest of the clan.


	3. Sneaking Around

The hot greenleaf sun beat down on the snowy white fur of Cloudpaw as he shot through the forest in ThunderClan territory. His deep blue gaze darted like two small arrows from left to right; he grinned at the small shape of a mouse sleeping below a tree. The apprentice was on the ground in an instance, slowly but surely making his way to the prey.

I so have you now! The overly confident clan cat pounced, winding up covered in dust and without the mouse. Snarling, he leapt to his paws and looked around for the source of his failure.

"Ya' know, there's a strong chance that you just missed and no cat scared the mouse."

Cloudpaw, who was busying himself with digging through a holly bush, whirled around to see Swiftpaw holding the corpse of the brown mouse in his mouth. His eyes were shining in victory; Cloudpaw hardly managed to keep from ripping his clanmates fur off.

"Liar," spat Cloudpaw, raking his claws against the spot where he previously lay. "You probably snapped a twig while I wasn't paying attention!"

Swiftpaw half jumped in fake surprise; he gasped in mock hurt. "Why Cloudpaw, I don't know what you mean! I ache on the inside that you would choose fire such lies at me! I-I..." He let the mouse fall to the ground and watched it, shaking his head as it fell. When Longtail's apprentice looked back up, a sneer was frozen on his face and he watched his clanmate, knowing he found a weak spot. "I know as a former kittypet you have to prove that you still care for ThunderClan, but that's no reason to drag Brightpaw down with you." With that Swiftpaw snatched his catch off the patch of grass and raced away.

"Fox dung!" Cloudpaw narrowed his eyes and watched his clanmate disappear into the bushes of the surrounding hollow. "Filthy piece of fox dung! I don't care what problems you have with me- leave Brightpaw out of this!" Cloudpaw panted in his rage, wordlessly and without prey heading back to the ThunderClan camp. _Swiftpaw is right, _he thought, _Brightpaw would be better off without me..._

Almost two moons had passed since Cloudpaw's uncle and former clan deputy Fireheart was exiled and forced joined WindClan. Bluestar exiled him to leave for telling WindClan of her plans to fight them; she accused the neighboring clan of stealing ThunderClan's prey, although Fireheart had told her the truth- dogs took the prey. Since Bluestar was still "ill" after Tigerstar's betrayal, she wouldn't listen to anything anyone told her and was constantly accusing every cat of being traitorous.

Afterwards, Cloudpaw attempted to go off in the middle of the night and find the dogs that were rumored to be living at Snakerocks. Brightpaw followed him, and together they did find the pack. What the two apprentices did not realize is that there wasn't just one or two dogs in the cave, but a huge pack of uncountable numbers standing in front of the apprentices. The pair fled from the dogs, only to have to get saved by ThunderClan warriors. Countless cats were injured in the fight, and both apprentices were sentenced to not being aloud to leave camp for ten days.

"It's not fair," Cloudpaw sighed as he reached the ravine. He padded through the fern tunnel slowly, his deep blue gaze on the ground in defeat. The white apprentice was so consumed by frustration that he failed to see the small gray she-cat three tail lengths in front of him; he continued with his eyes focused on the ground and crashed into the ThunderClan medicine cat Cinderpelt. Herbs flew around the pair, and Cloudpaw hurried to pick them up for his clanmate. "Sorry, Cinderpelt."

"It's fine... Oh, but you don't seem to be." She waited patiently as the white apprentice gathered up the last of her juniper berries, continuing as he sat them down in front of her. "What's on your mind?"

Cloudpaw sighed. "I'm worried about Fireheart." Pain flashed through the medicine cat's eyes. Fireheart was her mentor before her accident on the Thunderpath. It was no wonder if she was hurt by his exile. "Sandstorm hasn't seen him at the WindClan border in a long time."

Cinderpelt tilted her head to the side in thought. "The Gathering is tonight. Why don't you see if you, Sandstorm, and Brightpaw can go?"

"That's a great idea! Thanks, Cinderpelt." Cloudpaw raced away from the medicine den, only half bothering to notice that she mentioned Brightpaw. "Bluestar?!" The den was so dark that Cloudpaw had to turn around and make sure that it was really sunhigh. He narrowed his eyes, seeing the form that used to be his noble clan leader. Her head was rested on her paws in her depression. The large white form of Whitestorm was at her side. Cloudpaw could see that he was a little frustrated; his eyes were narrowed and his claws were being repeatedly sheathed and let back out.

"There's no point in going," muttered Bluestar. "Everyone has betrayed me- even Fireheart. The fire was a lie from StarClan to deceive me. Now go! I don't want to see you anymore..."

"Fire? What fire?" With a long grunt of annoyance, Bluestar's nephew retreated and nodded to Cloudpaw as he passed the apprentice on the way to the fresh-kill pile.

Cloudpaw caught up with the warrior, scrambling to stand from his hiding place next to his leader's den. "What was that all about?"

"ThunderClan will not be attending tonight's Gathering," Whitestorm informed the apprentice. He focused his anger on his mouse, tearing his claws into its limp corpse.

"What?! That's dumb!"

"Seriously!" Swiftpaw, who was silently listening in on the conversation, added in. "Bluestar wouldn't notice if we left anyway. What's stopping us from rounding up a few cats and leaving?"

One-eye padded forward, watching her clanmates in disgust. "The warrior code is! When our leader speaks, all must obey!" She narrowed her eye to Swiftpaw, who looked away. "As for you, pay a little more attention to what Longtail teaches you, for StarClan's sake!"

Silence was drawn up like a deep gasp until One-eye shook her head, murmuring "apprentices!" under her breath. The elder disappeared into her den.

"So," Swiftpaw began when the she-cat was out of ear shot, "when do we leave?"

"You're making two great assumptions," Cloudpaw pointed out. "One, that ThunderClan will be at this Gathering. Two, that you'll be chosen to go."

Swiftpaw narrowed his eyes, crouching and drawing his ears back. "Why wouldn't I go?! I caught your failure prey, anyway."

"Foxdung," snarled Cloudpaw. He was seconds from ripping his clanmate's fur off.

"Kittypet," Swiftpaw shot back. Both apprentices crouched, hissing in each other's faces.

"Both of you will relax now if you want to have any hopes of being at the Gathering!" Whitestorm stood between the pair, gazing down at them. Swiftpaw shrugged and began washing his paw.

"Sorry Whitestorm," they both murmured.

"This is no time for fighting amongst yourselves," the senior warrior stated, a light twinkle in his eyes. "How else can you find the cats for the Gathering?"

"All right!" Swiftpaw cheered. "Who will be going?"

"I need you both to go find Sandstorm, Willowpelt, Dappletail, Brightpaw, Cinderpelt, and Brackenfur. Tell Willowpelt that she's in charge and to tell the other clans nothing. I will stay here in case Bluestar comes out of her den."

Swiftpaw rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like that will ever happen." He raced away to the medicine den before Whitestorm could scold him again.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

The ThunderClan cats were the last to arrive in Four Trees. As they raced down the slope, Cloudpaw could here their frustrated mews calling out to the late clan. Willowpelt nodded to her clanmats before darting for the Great Rock.

"Hello Cloudpaw, Brightpaw. What took you so long to arrive?" The apprentices turned to see Fireheart sitting next to Onewhisker and an unfamiliar black she-cat from WindClan. "Where's Bluestar? I don't see her among ThunderClan."

Cloudpaw opened his mouth to reply, but Sandstorm beat him to it. "Fireheart! You're okay! Oh, I looked for you and couldn't find you anywhere! I was scared to death!" She was licking his flame colored fur like no tomorrow.

"I'm fine, Sandstorm-" Her mate was cut off by Tallstar giving off the howl that began the meeting. Countless pairs of eyes were turned to the clan leaders.

Leopardstar started the Gathering. "Willowpelt. I never expected to see you of all cats up here. Where are Bluestar and Fireheart?" From next to him, Cloudpaw felt his uncle slip cautiously into the bushes.

"Both are fine," Willowpelt meowed, sounding as if Leopardstar asked her of a wound she received when she was an apprentice. "Speak more of RiverClan and less of ThunderClan, Leopardstar."

The RiverClan leader went on to speak of three apprentices who recieved their warrior names. As she turned to Willowpelt to tell her to speak, a cloud drifted over half of the moon. Silence was drawn over the clearing.

"What does it mean, Runningnose?" Tigerstar narrowed his eyes and called for his medicine cat.

"Willowpelt is not meant to speak for ThunderClan," the ShadowClan medicine cat announced, receiving worried meows in reply.

"Who is?"

Runningnose's eyes widened in alarm. He paused to whisper anxiously to Cinderpelt, who nodded in agreement over the message. "Cloudpaw."


	4. The Gathering

Silence gripped the clearing like an eagle's talon. Every pair of eyes, the majority of which came from ThunderClan, were filled with shock and wonder.

"A-are you sure?" Tallstar frowned at Runningnose. "It just doesn't seem possible that-"

Tigerstar hissed and interrupted the WindClan leader. "Are you saying my medicine cat is wrong?!"

"I am not questioning your medicine cat. I just don't understand why StarClan wants an apprentice to speak."

Cloudpaw felt as if his paws were frozen in place. How could he get up and speak for all of ThunderClan?! Nervousness was threatening to consume him, but a light tap on his shoulder gripped his attention. Brightpaw smiled and nodded toward the Great Rock.

"Go on." She smiled. "StarClan chose _you _to speak."

Cloudpaw opened his mouth to protest, after all, StarClan meant nothing to him, but closed it after one thought. _Could I one day become deputy if they saw me speak well? _He looked up to see Willowpelt leap down gracefully to join her clan; Cloudpaw pushed through the mass of clan cats and jumped, replacing her. As he did, the moon cleared, filling the hollow with its light.

Fear struck Cloudpaw like a lightning bolt as he saw every set of eyes, some envious and some angered, focused on him. The ground seemed to sway beneath him, and Cloudpaw shook his head to clear it. He stared at Brightpaw, watching her kind and supporting eyes.

"Go on kittypet," Tigerstar hissed, "speak!"

It took every ounce of control in Cloudpaw to not rake his claws across Tigerstar's mocking and traitorous face. He waited for a few moments, trying to decide what information could be potentially dangerous for ThunderClan. "Uh… ThunderClan has fully recovered from the fire that took place two moons ago. We are back in full strength and have not suffered any dangers that couldn't be fixed." He paused to think, but was interrupted by a silver she-cat elder from RiverClan.

"If you're so strong, then where is Bluestar? If you ask me, ThunderClan is hiding something! Out with it, apprentice! Give us a real report!"

Her words brought out a wave of agreeing mews from the other clans and protests from ThunderClan.

"She's ill," explained Brackenfur.

"Then Cloudpaw lied, and you haven't recovered," a ShadowClan warrior snarled.

_Foxdung! _Cloudpaw clawed the ground in panic, but was once again settled by a she-cat. This time, he didn't recognize the voice.

"Calm yourself, young Cloudpaw," she whispered, "StarClan is always with you…"

"Who…" He looked around frantically, but didn't see her.

He was going to continue looking for her, but Leopardstar stepped forward to speak. "Silence!" When the clearing looked up at her, she continued. "ThunderClan's business is its own. We did not come here to interrogate them for their secrets!"

Cloudpaw turned to her, whispering under his breath so that not even Tigerstar or Tallstar could hear him. "Thank you, Leopardstar."

She nodded. "Don't think I'm helping you for nothing, apprentice. Now give the rest of your report!"

"I am finished," he meowed, addressing all of the clans. Tallstar began his part.

"WindClan has been blessed with two new litters of kits. With more cats comes more need for prey, however, and-"

Leopardstar stopped him. "Don't even think of asking for RiverClan's food!"

"I was not going to, Leopardstar. What I was going to say is that prey has been missing from the moors. Reports have come in, saying that dead rabbits were found with the scent of dog all over them. I merely wanted to warn the other clans to be on the lookout for a pack."

Cloudpaw's eyes widened. _So ThunderClan isn't the only clan being affected._ _But Bluestar won't listen… _Looking over to the other two leaders, Cloudpaw saw Leopardstar grin at him while her eyes were clouded in thought. Tigerstar was eyeing the WindClan warriors with interest. Following the traitor's gaze, Cloudpaw noticed WindClan was thinner than usual. Tallstar in particular looked ill. His eyes were dull and it looked as if he hadn't properly cleaned himself in moons.

"If that is all, then we will be leaving. ShadowClan has nothing to report." Cloudpaw couldn't help but notice how the ShadowClan leader looked distracted and like he was hurrying all too much to leave.

"Cloudpaw! Let's go!" Brackenfur flicked his tail for the apprentice to follow him. Looking back to the clearing, the white apprentice leapt down and charged into the bushes.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

"I see," Whitestorm muttered. "If that is the case, then it sounds like RiverClan and ShadowClan are going to cause trouble."

Cloudpaw had just finished giving his report to the clan about the Gathering. They were all equally shocked about StarClan's plan for who was going to speak. The elders in particular were having a hard time accepting the fact that an apprentice spoke for ThunderClan.

"Yes," Frostfur agreed. "But ShadowClan is not our problem."

"We can send out extra patrols to Sunningrocks," suggested Cloudpaw.

Darkstripe snorted. "What makes you think that'll be our only problem?"

"RiverClan _always_ try to claim Sunningrocks! What else could they be trying to gain?"

A low murmur sparked across the clan at his words. The meeting broke up, each cat turning to another

to try and access the situation. Brightpaw padded across the camp with two mice.

"Let's eat together!"

Cloudpaw purred and ripped into his mouse. Both apprentices ate in silence; Brightpaw spoke once she was finished.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Cloudpaw tipped his head to the side in confusion at her words. "I mean that StarClan chose you to speak! That must mean they have a great destiny planned for you!"

Cloudpaw rolled his eyes. "Tch. Be real, Brightpaw. We all know StarClan is a fairy tale."

Brightpaw jumped back in surprise. "What are you saying? How can you feel that way after what happened tonight?!"

"I bet Tigerstar told Runningnose to say that. He was hoping I would tell what was happening with Bluestar refusing to go to Gatherings."

"True Cloudpaw, very true."

Both apprentices whirled around in shock. Bluestar was facing them, her eyes bright with understanding and hope. "StarClan have deserted ThunderClan. I wouldn't be surprised if they _told_ Tigerstar to destroy us."

Brightpaw gasped. "Bluestar, that's not true!"

"Believe what you want! As long as I have a sensible cat like Cloudpaw as my deputy, nothing else matters!"

"_What?!"_ Cloudpaw's eyes widened. He couldn't breath he was so shocked.

"You heard me! Cloudpaw is to become a warrior and my deputy tonight!"

The rest of the clan had filed behind Brightpaw and Cloudpaw. Every one of them were wildly protesting Cloudpaw's new rank.

"He hasn't been an apprentice for long enough!" Darkstripe took the spoke's cat duty. "Don't be a fool, Blues-"

"Silence! I am your leader and you will do what I say!" Leaping up to the High Rock, she began the ceremony. "Cloudpaw has shown himself to be a cat with a warrior's spirit. Do you promise to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I-I do…"

"Cloudpaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Cloudtail." Bluestar turned her icy gaze to the clan; they murmured his new name uncomfortably. "Fireheart has betrayed us," she continued, "and one young cat dared to admit that StarClan help with nothing. For this, Cloudtail will now be the deputy of ThunderClan." With that, Bluestar leapt down and disappeared into her den once again.


	5. Confrontations With StarClan

As the tip of Bluestar's tail vanished into her den, the cats of ThunderClan turned to Cloudtail with wild shock in their eyes. Even a mouse could be heard scurrying through the center of the camp; not one cat would move to catch it, though. The entire clan was frozen in place like a cat who had just witnessed their leader get killed.

"Well," Darkstripe mewed, breaking the silence that had consumed the ThunderClan, "_I'm _not taking orders from a kittypet who didn't even complete his apprentice training!" His words seemed to bring the clan back from their worried thoughts, as a gentle murmuring swept across them. Cloudtail hissed as each cats' whispers met his snow white ears.

"He's right. Cloudtail didn't complete his training."

"Bluestar didn't even use the right words!"

"This will destroy us. You heard Leopardstar at the last Gathering- she thinks we owe them a debt. Now we don't even have a strong deputy!"

Cloudtail narrowed his eyes, snarling at his clanmates. Jumping up to the High Rock, he called down to ThunderClan. "Enough!" All the anxious mutterings ceased. "ThunderClan, I did not ask to become deputy. I wanted the position, yes, but what cat doesn't? I have not been a warrior for that long, but I promise you all that I will do my best to serve you all the way this clan deserves to be treated." Cloudtail laughed to himself. _I sound like Fireheart._

"As for my apprentice training," he continued, "I was finished with it. There isn't anything that any of you could teach me about being a warrior. The only stage that I am missing is the final assessment. Bluestar doesn't seem to think that I need it, so any of you who have a problem with me becoming a warrior can take it up with her. And if you still have a problem after that, then I dare you to take it up with _me." _Cloudtail aimed his threat at Darkstripe in particular. "I swear to you all that you wouldn't come out of that conversation with all of your fur in place." He then jumped down, meeting Brightpaw at the base of the rock.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm so proud of you! Congratulations!" He opened his mouth to speak to her, but Brightpaw placed her tail over his mouth. "You might want to think twice before speaking again. Your vigil is tonight, remember?"

Cloudtail widened his eyes, trying to show his shock through his deep blue gaze. _Dang it, why did I have to do that? Now my vigil isn't even proper. Will they ever accept me now? _As his mind was buried in the complications of his new deputyship, Cloudtail padded over to the tunnel that led to the forest. He placed himself where generations of cats before him had sat on guard duty and looked up to the moon. It was still full, though it was now hard to believe that just minutes before he was an apprentice, chosen to speak by supposedly wise dead cat spirits.

_Doesn't even make sense. _Cloudtail shook his head. _If StarClan were real, then they wouldn't be so stupid as to choose a cat that doesn't believe in them to speak at a Gathering._

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

The night was cold. Cloudtail knew he had no right to complain - after all, his fur was longer than most cats' - but it was still difficult to resist answering the call of empty moss in the warrior's den. As the sun began to rise that day, Cloudtail had to hold in his cry of joy.

He turned his thoughts to the real problem at paw - RiverClan. As deputy, he knew that he had to think about what to do with problems such as that.

Cloudtail was sticking with his previous idea, which was sending out extra patrols to Sunningrocks. But what if Darkstripe was right, and Leopardstar was aiming for something else? Cloudtail shook those thoughts away. RiverClan always wanted Sunningrocks. What else did ThunderClan have for them to take?

"Cold night?" Cloudtail shot his head up to see Whitestorm pad up to him. It seemed weird to think that he had more power than the senior warrior now. "It's alright," he continued. "You can speak now."

The new deputy stood and stretched his aching muscles, yawning. "Thanks, Whitestorm." As the white warrior nodded and turned to walk away, Cloudtail called him back nervously. "Um, Whitestorm?" Whitestorm stopped. "I, uh… I need your help. I haven't the first idea of how to be deputy, and-"

Whitestorm placed his tail over Cloudtail's mouth. "I'll help you however I can, deputy. You'll get the hang of it eventually. Just try to remember what cats have done what patrols when and when each patrol is to be sent out."

Cloudtail rolled his eyes. "You make it sound so easy." Then again, Whitestorm was used to deputy duties. He had taken them over after Fireheart's exile. If Bluestar had died without making a new deputy, then Whitestorm would've become clan leader. The thought made Cloudtail feel guilty. He yawned again, longing for moss.

"Go get some sleep," ordered Whitestorm, "and I'll help you tomorrow. Don't worry about today's patrols."

"Thank you Whitestorm."

Cloudtail raced for the warrior's den, ignoring the hunger pains that clawed at his stomach. His need for sleep was greater than his need for fresh-kill. When he made it to his new den, Mousefur and Longtail were still in there. Cloudtail selected an empty place near the front of the den, catching the faint sent of Fireheart clinging to the moss. He didn't bother to dwell on this thought, however, because he was fast asleep in moments.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

It was dark. Cloudtail could sense that there was some other cat in the forest with him, but he only saw trees that stretched for miles. As he continued running, it began to seem like he would only meet more and more forest. Panic shot into him. Was he doomed to run forever?!

He finally broke out of the forest and realized where he was. This was the WindClan moor! Cloudtail stepped forward tentatively; a gust of wind met him.

"Cloudpaw?" Fireheart raced down the moor, joy and confusion on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Fireheart!" Cloudtail ignored his uncle's question. He met the flame colored cat with a purr. "Nope! I'm Cloudtail now, ThunderClan deputy!"

"Deputy? How?!" Fireheart was shocked. "Ugh, never mind that. How are you here?" He frowned, then whispered under his breath; Cloudtail could still hear him. "I was trying to meet Spottedleaf and ask her if it's StarClan's will for me to have this new position… I can't do that with him here."

"Aww, do you not want to see me?" Cloudtail teased.

A new scent was caught up in the wind around them. It seemed familiar to Cloudtail. He remembered smelling it in Cinderpelt's den.

A tortoiseshell she-cat was darting out of the forest to meet them. Her eyes locked with them as she padded up to the pair.

"Spottedleaf," greeted Fireheart. Cloudtail could tell that he was a little too happy to see her.

"Greetings Fireheart, Cloudtail." She nodded as she spoke their names. "I have summoned you here, Cloudtail. What I am about to say concerns you as well as your uncle." She paused. "There have been… _changes _to what StarClan has seen for the future of the clans." The scenery around them changed into Four Trees. Spottedleaf turned her gaze to the now sunny sky; Cloudtail followed it and saw a bright object flying at them. He turned to flee, but was stopped by the former medicine cat. "It won't hurt you."

The object turned out to be a cloud. It stopped falling just above the trees, but that wasn't what surprised Cloudtail. What did was the fact that it was on fire. As a loud gasp escaped from him and Fireheart. The fire and cloud then split; the cloud flew over ThunderClan and the fire over WindClan.

"What does this mean, Spottedleaf?" Fireheart was confused, but the tortoiseshell didn't answer.

"The fire isn't for ThunderClan," she meowed. "Cloudtail, I must ask you this. Do you believe in StarClan now?"

Cloudtail thought for a few moments before replying. "No. I think that I wanted to believe that there was a reason for me becoming deputy and dreamed accordingly."

Spottedleaf sighed. "Then there's nothing more I can do. ThunderClan truly will be the starless clan." She glanced away for a second before speaking again. "Trouble is coming for both clans. Fireheart, WindClan is threatened by the dog pack and ShadowClan. Cloudtail, RiverClan is going to attack Sunningrocks tomorrow."

Cloudtail rolled his eyes. "Of course I needed a dream to tell me that. I can get along without you fine."

"Do not mock the wisdom of StarClan!" Spottedleaf's ears went back and she hissed.

"How does dying make you wise? And tell me this, Oh Great and Wise Dead Cat, how does death make you powerful?"

"Cloudtail, stop!" Fireheart's words were ignored. Cloudtail was ready to fight this she-cat, real dream or not.

"If you're so powerful, then why don't you make Bluestar not-crazy? If you and your other little StarClan members are great, then make the forest peaceful! Make the dog pack go away and bring back WindClan's lost prey so my uncle and his clanmates don't die of starvation!"

"That is beyond our power," stated Spottedleaf. "All we can do is tell warriors like you of the danger so you can fight it. Cloudtail, we can't solve everything for you. Don't go relying on StarClan for everything. You and other cats need the spirit of a true warrior to fight off danger. You must protect your clan at all costs, like you promised at your warrior ceremony. You live and die, then live on to protect your clan even through death. That is what it truly means to be a warrior."

Cloudtail turned around, ready to go back to ThunderClan. He ignored all of Spottedleaf's speech, choosing one sentence to summarize his angered thoughts. "Then you're not so powerful after all, are you?" Not allowing her to reply, the white warrior raced through the trees and back to the waking world of the clans.


	6. RiverClan's Attack

Cloudtail woke while the sun almost finished rising the next day. His exhaustion from the vigil had kept him asleep throughout the entire day. He yawned, then leapt to his paws and padded out of the den.

A few cats were already awake. Cloudtail could see Darkstripe eating fresh-kill with Longtail. Whitestorm was returning into the camp. The great white warrior shot his gaze to the awoken deputy.

"Cloudtail!" He continued when the pair met in the center of the camp. "We have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

Whitestorm hesitated. "Swiftpaw and Brightpaw are gone."

"_What?!"_

"They've been missing since this morning," He continued, "and that's not all. The dawn patrol reported seeing RiverClan warriors on Sunningrocks. They fled when they challenged them."

"We'll just have to send out extra patrols there. I'll lead one now." Cloudtail wasn't too concerned with RiverClan. If he could hurry and finish with the Sunningrocks issue, then he could focus on looking for Brightpaw.

"Who will you take?"

Cloudtail pawed at the ground in thought. Since they didn't know how many cats Leopardstar would send, it would be better to have too many rather than not enough. But what if she sent a patrol to attack the camp? They had to have a fighting force ready here, too. "Mousefur, Thornpaw, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Darkstripe, and Brackenfur."

Whitestorm blinked in confusion. "Are you preparing for a war?"

_Well, yeah… _"Odds are that Leopardstar will attack. She knew that we had a patrol running during that time and wasn't afraid of letting her warriors be on our territory." He let the truth of his words sink in. "You stay here with the rest of our warriors. If Leopardstar attacks while we're away, then we need to have cats ready."

"Then I'll go tell the clan." While Whitestorm raced away, Cloudtail kept himself occupied with thoughts of Brightpaw. Why would she run away? It made since for Swiftpaw to do that. After all, he was older than Cloudtail and not yet a warrior. He would probably go out to do something rash so Bluestar would make him a warrior.

"Wait a minute…" Cloudtail whispered to himself. ThunderClan was facing four problems right now. One was Bluestar's condition. There was nothing that any cat could do about that, though. The second was Tigerstar and third RiverClan. If Swiftpaw thought that he could do something about that, though, then he was even more mousebrained than Cloudtail thought.

The fourth, though Cloudtail didn't want to think of it, made perfect sense. It was a stupid thing to do, but Swiftpaw would go and do it. Brightpaw would follow to protect her clanmate and try for her warrior name.

Swiftpaw and Brightpaw, Cloudtail knew, went to try and kill off the dog pack.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Cloudtail was racing through the trees of ThunderClan's territory as fast as his legs would take him. Every wasted second was a second that the dog pack could kill Swiftpaw and Brightpaw.

"Cloudtail," called Mousefur, "this is foolish! We'll be too tired to fight off any cats!"

"She's right! Slow down!" Thornpaw was at the back of the group panting heavily.

Darkstripe chimed in. "I told you the stupid kittypet would make a bad deputy."

Cloudtail slid to a halt and faced Darkstripe when he caught up. "Leopardstar is more than likely stealing our prey as I speak. Swiftpaw and Brightpaw have gone after the dog pack and there's a chance that they are _dead. _So I don't want to hear about your exhaustion or my poor deputy skills. Go ahead and walk to Sunningrocks. Crawl for all I care, or don't come at all. I'll just tell Bluestar that you didn't want to fight! With the way she is now, you'll be exiled. You'd like that, wouldn't you? A chance to see your great Tigerstar again!" He raised his voice and addressed the rest of the patrol. "Time to go!"

"Wait!" Sandstorm managed to stop Cloudtail before he returned to bolting thorough the trees. "Listen, Cloudtail. I understand that you're worried about Brightpaw and Swiftpaw. We all are. But how will rushing into a battle while your warriors are exhausted help them? How will being killed because you rushed into things keep them safe?"

"Well…" He sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, everyone. We'll take a quick break." As everyone else flopped to the grass underpaw, Cloudtail began pacing back and forth. Though he had run faster and farther than the other cats, he didn't feel tired in the slightest. When everyone was ready to go, Cloudtail ran at a normal pace until they reached the Sunningrocks.

"Greetings, Cloudpaw." Leopardstar was on top of the Sunningrocks; a challenging gleam in her eyes.

"It's Cloudtail," he spat. "What are you doing on our territory?""Your territory?" She echoed. "We're not on ThunderClan territory. _You _are on _RiverClan's."_

"Foxdung!" Cloudtail was about to make the signal for ThunderClan to attack when Leopardstar raised her tail. RiverClan warriors seemed to stretch out forever. Cloudtail didn't see one missing warrior. Even Graystripe, a former ThunderClan warrior, appeared. Leopardstar didn't even trust him.

"Thornpaw, run back to camp and tell Whitestorm to gather all available warriors." Cloudtail tried to keep Leopardstar from hearing him. "I'll distract Leopardstar as long as possible."

"Shouldn't you do it?" Darkstripe hissed. "You seemed to be running faster than all of us when we were coming down here."

"This is no time for that!" Cloudtail snarled. He turned back to the RiverClan warriors in time to see Leopardstar's eyes follow Thornpaw as he headed back for the ThunderClan camp.

"Attack!" Leopardstar howled.

"Hold them off until Thornpaw returns!" Cloudtail mewed to his warriors. He felt a sharp pain in his hind leg. Turning, he saw a brown tabby knock him to the floor. Cloudtail hissed and scratched his back claws against the cat's belly. The tabby hissed and winced. Taking advantage of the moment, Cloudtail slithered out of the RiverClan warrior's grasp to give him a hard bite on the shoulder. The cat raced away.

Cloudtail glanced around the clearing. He spotted Graystripe looking uncertain as to witch side he should fight on. _It's his own fault for mating with a RiverClan cat. _Taken by his thoughts, Cloudtail didn't notice Leopardstar crash into him. He was flung against a tree like a rotten piece of prey. The deputy was too dazed to move from the RiverClan leader's next attack. She gave him a fierce bite on the neck. Cloudtail yelped in pain, but she didn't release her teeth. The ground began spinning and blurring.

_I'm going to die here! Brightpaw, I'm sorry… _Oddly enough, the pressure on his throat lessened. Cloudtail collapsed onto the ground and looked up. Graystripe hissed at his leader and ran his claws across her muzzle.

"What are you doing, traitor?!" Leopardstar was furious.

"You were going to kill him!"

"So what?"

"Cloudtail is Fireheart's nephew, and Fireheart is my best friend. Also, we're fighting for territory, not to kill one another!" Graystripe lunged at Leopardstar. She barely avoided his blow by jumping to the left. Graystripe fell into the dust, but wasted no time getting onto his paws.

It was then that a fierce yowl shot through the air. Whitestorm, Longtail, Frostfur, Thornpaw and Willowpelt raced into the battle. Whitestorm wasted no time aiding Graystripe in fighting off Leopardstar. Graystripe would attack Leopardstar, she would dodge him, and Whitestorm would be waiting with a blow of his own.

The RiverClan leader snarled in fury. She knew that she was outnumbered. "Retreat, RiverClan!" The cats began fleeing across the river, some not escaping a blow or two from ThunderClan.

"Don't think this is over, Cloudtail!" Leopardstar threatened him before lunging into the river and darted into the bushes.

"What's he doing here?" Darkstripe, shaking away the blood falling into his eyes from a cut, narrowed his eyes at Graystripe.

Cloudtail stood shakily. "Relax, Darkstripe. He saved my life."

"Why? He's a RiverClan warrior.""Not anymore." Graystripe sighed. "I tried my best, I really did. But I just wasn't happy over there. Either way, I betrayed Leopardstar. I can't go back… And my kits…"

"Come back with us," offered Cloudtail. "You saved me, after all."

The gray warrior's eyes lit. "Are you sure?"

"Quite. But first we have an errand to run at Snakerocks." Cloudtail knew that that's where the dog pack was. He remembered smelling it while on a hunting patrol a few days ago.

"Can't it wait? You're hurt pretty badly." Graystripe padded forward and let Cloudtail lean against him.

"No, it can't." A sting sharper than Leopardstar's claws shot through his back leg. Cloudtail turned his head. Willowpelt was applying a few herbs to his wounds.

"I got really ill as an apprentice and learned a few herbs from the medicine cat while I recovered. It won't be as good as Cinderpelt helping you, but I can do enough to let you go to save the apprentices."

"Thank you, Willowpelt." While the she-cat began wrapping his wounds with cobwebs, Cloudtail worked on figuring out which cats should head back to get their wounds treated and who could come save Brightpaw and Swiftpaw. Darkstripe seemed to be okay, but he was the last cat Cloudtail wanted to do another patrol with. Mousefur had a nasty cut on her side, and Brackenfur was limping. Whitestorm's patrol was all fine since they did the smallest amount of fighting.

"Sandstorm, Graystripe, Willowpelt Longtail, and Whitestorm, I want you to come with me to Snakerocks. The rest of you can go back to camp and get treated by Cinderpelt. I'm very proud of all of you."

"Woo hoo," Darkstripe whispered to Longtail. "A kittypet is proud of us." Cloudtail chose to let it go this time.

Once Willowpelt finished, the new patrol turned and raced for Snakerocks. Cloudtail's wounds still hurt, but the herbs were helping him keep his strength up.

_I'm coming, Brightpaw. Hold on… And please be okay._


	7. Savior

Cloudtail had never run so fast in his life. Terror both hastened his steps and made him feel like he hadn't just nearly been killed. It was as if he wasn't wounded at all. He leapt over fallen trees with no problem. _Brightpaw's the only thing that matters right now. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her._

The rest of the patrol was struggling to keep up. Cloudtail could hear Longtail and Whitestorm near the front. Longtail was panting, but he forced himself to continue on. Swiftpaw was his apprentice, and he was closer to Longtail than most cats were to their mentors since Bluestar wasn't making him a warrior. Whitestorm matched the pale tabby pawstep by pawstep. He was determined to keep up with the younger warriors out of concern for Brightpaw.

Cloudtail didn't bother to slow down and wait for the other cats. Every second was a second when a dog could sink his teeth into Brightpaw's neck and she would breathe her last breath. The same went for Swiftpaw. Cloudtail had never liked Longtail's apprentice, but he still wouldn't want to see the young cat dead or injured.

The Great Sycamore passed by the corner of Cloudtail's vision. It wasn't far to Snakerocks now.

"We're close," gasped Longtail, echoing his clanmate's thoughts. "I just hope we're not to late. That battle took up a lot of time."

"We've trained our apprentices well, Longtail. Hopefully they can hold off the pack."

Longtail disagreed. "Not well enough! If we'd been more strict, then they would be safe at camp or getting wounds from the RiverClan battle healed!"

Cloudtail knew Longtail well enough to be able to tell that he wasn't trying to fight with Whitestorm. His concern for Swiftpaw was making him blame himself for anything that might have happened.

At this point they were at Snakerocks. Nervousness was hanging over the cats like a dark cloud; it was seconds from causing a down pour. A rustling in the bushes alerted the cats that Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Willowpelt were catching up.

"Let's go," meowed Cloudtail. Bracing himself for the worst, he jumped up the rocks and stared at the scene in front of him.

There was a strong scent of dog in the air. Cloudtail could tell that it was recent; there was a chance of the pack still being close. That wasn't what scared him, though. He saw Brightpaw and Swiftpaw lying near each other. Both of the apprentices were limp and covered in blood.

"No!" Cloudtail dashed towards Brightpaw. His paws felt like ice; the chill was slowly engulfing him. Whitestorm was suddenly next to him, sniffing the wounded apprentice. Cloudtail noticed Longtail doing the same to Swiftpaw. "Is she alive?" The words were chocked out of him.

"Barely. We have to get her back to camp." Whitestorm was struggling to stay calm. "Longtail, how's Swiftpaw?"

"He's still alive." It wasn't Longtail who replied. Sandstorm spoke for him as the tabby dragged his apprentice to the camp. His head was down, and he was slightly shaking. Whitestorm reached down to pick up Brightpaw, but Cloudtail pushed him away.

"I'll do it." He began following his clanmates away from Snakerocks. The walk back seemed like a different world and forest. Everything seemed to be duller while the white deputy pulled his injured clanmate through the woodland. The world seemed to be spinning.

At last they reached Cinderpelt's den. The medicine cat was gently sorting herbs. She glanced at the patrol when they came into her den and dropped her juniper berries in shock.

"What happened?!" She shot from one herb to the next, saving every precious second and not waiting for a reply. As she applied the herbs to Swiftpaw, Willowpelt began explaining how RiverClan attacked Sunningrocks, Graystripe saved Cloudtail, and finished with how they found the apprentices at Snakerocks.

Cloudtail barely heard her. His gaze was locked on Brightpaw, who was now covered with cobwebs and smelled of freshly applied herbs rather than her normal sweet scent. He could see that she barely avoided becoming blind. There was a large bite on her tail, and wounds all over her sides. Swiftpaw wasn't much better. He had a cut on his muzzle that would obviously leave a scar. He too was covered with injuries.

"Will they fully recover?" Sandstorm was nosing Swiftpaw and Brightpaw while voicing the one thought no one was willing to say. Although it was noon, Cloudtail felt cold.

Cinderpelt smiled. "I think so. They should be back to training soon."

"Thank StarClan. It would be awful if they couldn't be warriors after all of this." Whitestorm gave the unconscious Brightpaw a lick on the ear and left. "Sleep well, little one." Everyone else followed him except Cloudtail. He was watching Brightpaw breath slowly as she slept.

"You should rest," Cinderpelt mewed. "It won't help them if you stand there. And sleep will help take your mind off of things."

Cloudtail sighed. She was half right. It wouldn't help to stand there. What would is talking to Bluestar… Turning, the ThunderClan deputy dashed to his leader's den. As always, it was dark. Bluestar was at the same spot in her den. She barely lifted her head to acknowledge her deputy.

"Bluestar… Graystripe has returned." He chickened out, but the gray warrior would have to be brought to her attention eventually.

"Why?"

Cloudtail explained to her about Leopardstar's claim to owning Sunningrocks. When he was finished, Bluestar laughed.

"Just give it to them! I don't care!"

"This is about Graystripe, not our territory," Cloudtail muttered.

Bluestar's eyes flashed. "Let him stay! He's a traitor like the rest of you! What's one more in an entire clan filled with cats waiting to betray me?! Now get out of my sight!"

_Remember Brightpaw and Swiftpaw. _"T-that's not all, Bluestar. Brightpaw and Swiftpaw are hurt." He launched into a second explanation. "I believe that they have a right to their warrior names. If they die, then at least they will go with a warrior's death." Cloudtail knew he was taking a big risk. Cinderpelt had said that they would live, so he was lying to his leader. But this was something he had to do. The accident was pretty much his fault, because he had received his warrior name before Swiftpaw.

"Why should we honor traitors?"

Cloudtail was prepared for this question. "Brightpaw's mentor is Whitestorm. Can't you trust him?" She more than likely wouldn't give Swiftpaw his warrior name, but Brightpaw had a chance.

"Snowfur's kit…" Bluestar's eyes grew distant. "Yes, my sister. She was taken all too early, you know. StarClan took her from me. Took her from all of us." Bluestar rose to her paws. "And now they want to take two more! Swiftpaw and Brightpaw, who were trying to help us! Of course. That makes since for StarClan. They punish two apprentices for doing what they feel is right!"

_But they're traitors… Yeah, Bluestar makes sense. _"So will you-"

Bluestar cut him off with a fit of coughing. "I will name Swiftpaw Swiftdeath! It suits a cat who will be taken from us all too soon!"

_She can't do that! _"Bluestar, you can't! That's not fair to Swiftpaw!"

Bluestar jumped out of her nest and padded to the entrance. Cloudtail chased after her. "Unfair is being condemned to a traitorous clan and losing young cats all too soon!" When she reached Cinderpelt's den, the she-cat pulled the unconscious apprentices out to the center of the camp. Cinderpelt protested, saying that their wounds could open again. But Bluestar was set on her mission. She pushed the medicine cat to the side and bounded up and onto the Great Rock while summoning the clan.

"I have been asked to give warrior names to our apprentices." Cloudtail dug his claws into the earth while she spoke. "I have come up with fitting names for such an event. When Swiftpaw and Brightpaw die, all of StarClan will see in them what they have done to ThunderClan!"

A gentle murmuring swept across the clan. Everyone knew that she was about to name the cats something cruel.

Longtail raced forward and hissed at Cloudtail. "_What have you done?!"_

"I was trying to help," explained Cloudtail. "Now hush so I can think. Unless you _want_ your apprentices name to be Swiftdeath?"

At that moment a loud howling erupted from the fern tunnel. Dustpelt and his hunting patrol flew into the camp, eyes wide and fur standing on end.

"What's happened?" Cloudtail made his way to the camp entrance, worry shadowing his mind in the same way the moon did at the Gathering.

Dustpelt took in a sharp breath. "We're in trouble…"


	8. Realization

"I-it can't be! No… not _her…" _Cloudtail was standing near the front of Snakerocks, hanging his head to say his final good-bye to Brindleface. The she-cat's eyes were glazed over, her throat was bloody from a horrible wound, and Cloudtail could smell dog and ShadowClan on her fur. "How did this happen?"

Dustpelt nosed Brindleface's paws. "Look. There's fur in her claws. It's _Tigerstar's_ fur."

Fury rose into the white warrior like a raging storm. "He _killed _her! I'll hunt him down as long as he lives! I'll rip the lives out of him until he _pleads _for mercy! Then I'll just kill him again! I'll-" Ashpaw and Fernpaw cut Cloudtail's rant off by brushing past him. When Dustpelt returned to the camp, he told them that they should come along. He also brought Mousefur, Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Brackenfur to be on the look out for any danger in the area.

"Why did Tigerstar do this?" Ashpaw whispered in his sorrow. "Why did he kill my mother?" The apprentice buried his face in Brindleface's pelt.

"He wants revenge on ThunderClan," answered Cloudtail. "What I want to know is why Brindleface smells of dog. After looking at Brightpaw and Swiftpaw's wounds, it seems unlikely that she was killed by anything other than the traitorous flea-bag that is Tigerstar." Cloudtail was glad that he was able to still call Brightpaw and Swiftpaw by normal names. After Dustpelt stormed into the camp, Whitestorm and Cloudtail had managed to convince Bluestar to put the ceremony on hold until they returned. ThunderClan was privately hoping that she would forget.

Dustpelt narrowed his eyes. "That's a good question. You don't think that Tigerstar is using the dogs for his revenge, do you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. And it makes sense, considering that Tigerstar could sit back while the pack kills us off one by one." Cloudtail brushed his tail over Brindleface's torn pelt. Memories swam in his head like fish in a river, of when he was a tiny kit and Brindleface agreed to take care of him to Cloudtail's apprenticeship. Brindleface treated him like he was one of her own kits. "She was a great cat…"

"There's one thing I don't get." Brackenfur abandoned his watch post and padded over to his clanmates. "Why did Tigerstar kill Brindleface?"

"Haven't we been over this? He wants revenge on ThunderClan." Cloudtail rolled his eyes. "Listen next time, Brackenfur."

Brackenfur shook his head. "That's true, but I think there was more. If what you said is true, and Tigerstar is using the pack, then he has to have a way of controlling them. Tigerstar is too smart to let himself get killed by these beasts. Then there's the fact that you said he wants to use the dogs to kill us. If he was using them to do that, then what's the point of coming over here himself and murdering any cat he sees? No, Tigerstar has to have a reason for doing what he does." Brackenfur paused, letting his words sink in while he ran a paw over an ear. "We already know the dogs are at Snakerocks, and Brindleface was conveniently alone near here."

Cloudtail grew impatient. "Get to the point already!"

"I think Tigerstar murdered Brindleface to give the pack a taste for cat blood."

Dustpelt's eyes grew wide. "You mean he was trying to lure the pack to ThunderClan's camp?" Brackenfur nodded.

"Then we have to get away from here before that happens!" Cloudtail started to grab the dead she-cat, but Brackenfur stopped him.

"It won't do any good. I looked farther down towards camp. There's dead rabbits all over the place. Even if we move the trail, the scent of cat and prey is everywhere. You know how dogs are. They get excited when they see or smell a cat."

Cloudtail lashed his tail. "Fine, then! If you're such a genius, then make a plan!"

"You're the deputy," countered Brackenfur. "It's up to you."

_I'm guessing that means he has no idea. _"I've been deputy for what, a day? Two days? I have no experience with planning these things." _But Fireheart does… _"I have an idea!"

Longtail snorted. "First you have no idea, then you suddenly have a plan one second later."

Cloudtail ignored him. "Mousefur, Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Brackenfur, and Longtail- take Brindleface back to camp. The least we can do is keep the pack from shredding her. Tell the elders to bury her as soon as everyone says good-bye."

"You mean we won't sit vigil? StarClan set down these laws! Dead aren't to be buried until morning!" Mousefur hissed.

"If StarClan cared for us at all, then they wouldn't have given Tigerstar nine lives! Explain why they did to me and I'll start trusting your little nursery tale." Cloudtail dismissively flicked his tail; his clanmates raced away. Only he, Graystripe, and Sandstorm were left.

"Where are we going," asked Sandstorm.

"To the one place where I can get help," Cloudtail answered. "We're going to WindClan to visit Fireheart."


	9. A Plan

Cloudtail slowly stuck his head out of the bush he was hiding in. WindClan territory stretched out before him like the Thunderpath. A steady breeze brushed across his back, and the white warrior crept onto the moor as slow as he would move if he was hunting.

Sandstorm and Graystripe followed behind him. Sandstorm seemed anxious to see Fireheart again, while Graystripe lashed his tail and darted his head from side to side on the lookout. Cloudtail was relieved to know that he wasn't the only uncomfortable one.

"Let's hurry," suggested Cloudtail. "I don't like it here."

"Then do us all a favor and leave!" Mudclaw charged up to the intruders with Tornear, Webfoot, and Tawnyfur behind him. Cloudtail cursed under his breath at the bad luck. They had just set paw on the territory!

"Greetings, Mudclaw." Graystripe dipped his head respectively. "We apologize for intruding, but we have no choice. We need to speak to Fire-"

"You will do such thing! Haven't you ruined WindClan enough? I'll give you one more chance to leave before we rip you to shreds!" Mudclaw hissed. The four WindClan warriors started to circle around the ThunderClan cats. They clawed the air threatingly while snarling for them to return to the forest.

"Chill out!" Cloudtail exclaimed. "We need help and want to speak to Fireheart-"

"_Attack!" _AtMudclaw howl, Tornear launched himself at Sandstorm. Webfoot aided him, and the pale she-cat was buried under the wrath of the furious WindClan warriors. Cloudtail could see Graystripe fighting Tawnyfur, so the white warrior was left with Mudclaw.

"This is stupid!" Cloudtail hissed. "We don't need to fight. And what did you mean when you said that we ruined WindClan?"

Mudclaw tried to rake his claws down Cloudtail's white pelt, but he managed to leap out of the way in time. "That stupid kittypet has taken a place that he doesn't belong at. And with Tallstar sick, he could become-"

"That's enough!" Fireheart appeared from behind the angered WindClan cats. He charged down the moor, then jumped and pushed Webfoot and Tornear off of Sandstorm. Since there wasn't that much prey on WindClan territory, Sandstorm wasn't injured too badly by the weakened cats.

"Mudclaw! Why did you attack them?" Fireheart narrowed his eyes.

"They invaded our territory," explained Mudclaw. "But of course you wouldn't care if they made off with the rest of our prey!"

"That's nonsense and you know it." Fireheart looked over to Cloudtail. "Well? Why are you here?"

Cloudtail quickly explained finding the dead body of Brindleface, then continued with Tigerstar's involvement and the trail of rabbits. When he finished, Fireheart was deadly quiet.

"I can't do anything… I'm sorry Cloudtail. I have responsibilities for WindClan now." The flame colored warrior turned and started back for WindClan's camp.

"Wait! Just give us a plan at least! I don't know what to do." Cloudtail was shaking in fear. If they didn't do something soon, all of ThunderClan would be destroyed!

Fireheart didn't turn. His new clanmates bounded up next to him, happy that the former kittypet and ThunderClan warrior was siding with them. "I-I'm WindClan's deputy now. Deadfoot was killed by the dogs. If I help you, then I'm betraying my clan. Now go! Before we have to force you to leave…"

"Fireheart…" Sandstorm whispered. Graystripe pushed her towards their home with his head, then all three cats disappeared from the moor and went into the trees. When they were a safe distance from the WindClan cats, they stopped. The sun was peeking at them through a hole in the trees.

"That couldn't have gone worse." Cloudtail sighed. "Now WindClan is hostile. What can we do!?" Sandstorm didn't even look up. Her head was hanging in defeat.

"He rejected us," she kept whispering. "He rejected _me." She's useless now,_ thought Cloudtail.

Graystripe, though, wasn't. "I have an idea! The Thunderpath!"

Cloudtail didn't understand. "What about it?"

"We can let the monsters kill the dogs! This time of day, the Thunderpath is really busy with monsters all over the place. If we run across, then maybe the monsters will hit the dogs and they'll leave us alone!"

"But what if the monsters miss? Or what if we get hit? Or-"

Graystripe placed his tail over Cloudtail's mouth. "The Twolegplace. If we cross the Thunderpath near Tallpines and Twolegplace, then the big white monster will take the dogs away."

"Big white monster?" Cloudtail echoed. Maybe this could work after all.

Sandstorm finally took part in the conversation. "The big white monster lives only in the Twolegplace. A big male Twoleg lives inside it. He throws eats cats and dogs into the monster's mouth, and you never see them again. So if the dogs live through the Thunderpath, we can get the dogs caught by the monster!"

"What if we get caught instead?" Cloudtail wasn't going to risk a ThunderClan warrior.

"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen," mewed Graystripe. "Either way, we don't have any other option, do we?"

Cloudtail didn't reply. Graystripe was right- they didn't have any other choice. The three warriors started for Sunningrocks. Whenever the dogs showed up, ThunderClan would be ready for them. Afterwards, they would lead them to the Thunderpath and to the monster or die trying.


	10. Catching the Beasts

**I don't know if I'm proud or not for finally updating. On one side, it's been forever. On the other, I don't really think this story accurately shows my current writing skill anymore. –sighs- Well, I'm not going to **_**not **_**complete t****his**** because of that. I'm way too stubborn. That… and bored. Chemistry is eating my soul.**

The night was young, showing its approach on the forest by the sun's faint light slowly dying away. Cloudtail led a patrol of ThunderClan warriors to Snakerocks, stopping every few heartbeats to test the air for dog scent. He had planned on leading the pack to the Twolegplace or a Thunderpath, but the worry of being caught by dogs made him wonder if this was the right decision. _There's no turning back now, Cloudtail, _he thought. _If you die, you die. Either try and kill the dogs now, or look like a coward when they come and kill your clan._

"Cloudtail!" Brackenfur ran up to the deputy. He was panting slightly, and his lithe form was hardly visible in the slim light.

"What?"

"Mousefur and I have found the pack. They're still at Snakerocks."

"You two went there without us?!" He could've clawed the pairs' ears off for their stupidity.

The warrior's ears went back, and his tail gently flicked two and fro. "Yes; I'm sorry. I just felt like it would've been safer for two of us to go and scout rather than the whole of ThunderClan. We were harder for them to scent than all of us would have been."Cloudtail growled. "Your intentions were just, but come to me before you do something like that again. Okay?" Brackenfur nodded hastily, then dashed away before the deputy could speak again.

Cloudtail sighed. He wished Brightpaw was there to comfort him, but she and Swiftpaw weren't deemed fit to be there by Cinderpelt. Whitestorm, too, remained at Sunningrocks where the rest of the clan waited. It was a bit harder to convince Bluestar to go, and that was one memory Cloudtail swore he would block for the rest of his life. _I will never _ever _pretend to be Bluestar's she-cat sister _ever again.

"Listen up, ThunderClan!" The white deputy raised his voice, so they could hear him, but the dogs wouldn't. "Brackenfur and Mousefur returned from scouting Snakerocks." He figured it would be better to pretend like it was his order for them to go. "The dogs are resting there, so we have a slight element of surprise. I want to split up the run as best as possible. No cat should have to be by themselves for too long." He started with Mousefur, since she already knew the route in the semi-darkness. Next was Brackenfur, then Thornpaw, and he would pass to Ashpaw and Fernpaw. It was a gamble putting those apprentices in order and Brindleface's kits together, but Cloudtail wanted to put them in a safer place, and either way Thornpaw should've been made a warrior a long time ago. The dash to the Twolegplace plan continued until it was just Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Cloudtail remaining. Cloudtail placed Graystripe after Longtail and Sandstorm before himself.

"I'm not surprised you're going last," commented Graystripe.

"Nor should you be," replied Sandstorm. "Cloudtail knows the Twolegplace. Remember when he was just a young apprentice, and he got caught by Twolegs?"

The deputy looked away in embarrassment of the memory. He actually did use that in part of his decision, and, in addition to that, he wouldn't have felt comfortable putting another cat there. "Get to your place, everyone," he ordered. "Mousefur, go when the moon is high in the sky. That should give everyone a chance to get to their places. Everyone know where you're supposed to be?" All of ThunderClan nodded. "Then let's go."

x- x - x - x- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

Cloudtail glanced up into the night sky and hissed. He was hiding in the bushes just next to the Thunderpath, trapped and forced to endure the vile odors emitting from Twoleg monsters.

Where was Sandstorm?! She should've been there _ages _ago! _Did someone get caught or lost? Did Mousefur fall asleep? __I'll _really _claw her ears off this time if she did._

Panic started to settle in. _W-what if the dogs went to Sunningrocks instead of following Mousefur?! Brightpaw might be-_

He lashed his tail and stood, watching the dark forest behind him. _You're a fool, Cloudtail. Stop acting like an elder and pay attention to the task at paw._

He stayed at that position for what felt like moons. Enough monsters had passed by at that point to make him dread having to clean his fur later and wonder if the scent would ever come out. His paws and joints ached from staying in the same position for so long, and Cloudtail longed to go out and hunt. He refused to leave, though, because he knew in the back of his mind that, according to his luck, the dogs would show up the moment he decided to leave.

A loud hiss and frantic barking erupted nearby. The ThunderClan deputy jumped to his paws, anxiety drumming against his chest rather than his heartbeat. Then he saw it. More dogs than clan cats at Gatherings it seemed were right on Sandstorm's tail. The she-cat was panting extremely hard. Her mouth and eyes were wider than the gorge; she was a mousetail away from the pack, but she managed to keep in front of them until she reached Cloudtail. Leaping into the air, Sandstorm latched onto the tree with her claws and stood, shaking, as the new deputy raced in front of the pack.

Cloudtail was terrified, to say the least. His paws were moving slower than normal due to exhaustion, stress, hunger, and stiffness. His mind didn't seem to want to tell him where he was; the Thunderpath stretched in front of him, but no monsters were in sight.

_Why is it that they don't show up when you want them too?! _The deputy raced over to a place his paws knew well- Princess' Twoleg home. If he could make it there, then either a monster would show up, or Cloudtail could lead the pack to the great white monster.

He headed north, all the while feeling hot breath a whisker-length off of his back and hearing his heartbeat in his ears. No monsters appeared, but Cloudtail could spot his mother's home a few fox lengths away. He raced across the Thunderpath and instantly turned right. If only the sun was out! Then he would've been able to have a Twoleg capture the dogs. ThunderClan couldn't have waited that long, though, because the pack was going to attack at any moment.

_Twolegs aren't there when I actually want them to be, _growled Cloudtail in his mind.

A sudden shout drove away his angered thoughts. Cloudtail, after checking the dark Twoleg-made path in front of him, whirled his head around.

A large male Twoleg jumped out of his white monster with some device in his arm. He continued shouting at the other Twoleg with him, and suddenly the pack was trapped by them. They were dragged into the monster, which ate them while Cloudtail could only hear faint whimpers and barks. The monster roared to life, temporarily blinding the white warrior with its evil glow. It whirled around and vanished into the night; Cloudtail was left along with his racing heart and pants. When he was sure he was alone, the ThunderClan cat jumped to his paws and dashed back towards the forest.

**In case you couldn't tell, one really important scene was missing; I didn't kill Bluestar here like they did in the books. She has to stick around for now.**


End file.
